Worth It?
by Jerwill
Summary: Will of the Elite Four has asked me and my fiance to go to a Pokemon League meeting in his place. Why did I think those front-row seats were worth it? -T for Language-
1. Will's Plea

Hmm, yes. Welcome to this story, written by yours truly. Now, me being new to this...Site, I would appreciate it if some constructive criticism was given, as I might need it. Otherwise, if you don't like, don't read. Flames will not be tolerated. Enjoy the show...Err, story.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs: Danny and Meg. Everything else is copyright to Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

You know, with every year that goes by, I wonder what I'm doing with my life. Sure, I'm twenty three and have a nice and peaceful job as a gardener, but that's not what I want to do in life. Like every kid, I've always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer. Travel the world, meet people, fight battles, all that jazz. But every time I try to convince myself to go out and do something with my life, I quickly go back to my home and go back to work. I admit it, I'm a coward. I don't know what in Arceus' name is stopping me, but I don't think I've ever even worked up the guts to hold a Pokeball.

Three days after my twenty-third birthday, all of that would change. Sounds epic, right? It's not. It's a giant fall into a pit of shame. Maybe you'll get a lugh or two from my sorry escapades.

I was rudely awakened by someone shaking my shoulder. "Go away." I mumbled into my pillow. I had the week off for my birthday, and I spent last night drinking. Damn hangovers.

"Dan, wake up."

"Go away, woman!"

"How dare you talk to your fiance like that!"

"If you want my respect, go make food. That's all you damn women are good for, anyways."

It was quiet after that, but pretty soon, the person who woke me up started to giggle, obviously trying to hold in a large burst of laughter. Honestly, I was too. My hangover was preventing it from being too much though. Whoever made alcohol was the spawn-child of Arceus and Giratina, I swear.

It wasn't too soon that she bursted out laughing, a bit too hard. Damn she's loud. Oh wait, I forgot. Hangover. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into the bed with me, causing her to practically squeak in surprise. We stayed like this for a while, me in painful bliss and her in a surprised stupor. "Meg, I love ya," I said. "but you know how much I drank last night. I ain't feeling too good."

She giggled, apparently over the shock. "That's why I let you sleep in."

Wait. What? "Sleep in?"

"It's two PM, Danny."

"...Shit." I mumbled. Sure, I'm off of work, but I don't like to sleep the day away. Meg decided to get up and briskly dusted off her outfit. "Y'know," I said after a bit as she was putting her work clothes away for some casual wear. "I think you were born to be a maid. No woman could pull that outfit off better than you."

She giggled again as she put on a yellow sweater and blue jeans. "I wish I could say the same for you and your gardening overalls."

"You wound me, madam." I said with mock hurt as I got out of bed. Hangover was starting to become bearable, finally.

She rolled her beautiful, brown eyes. "You flatter me. Do it too much and you'll end up confusing me, yet making me stronger with my lasers."

I blinked with confusion as I put on a white tee-shirt. "You been talking to that nutty scientist staying at the mansion?" Ah, I may want to elaborate a bit. See, both me and my fiance, Meg, work at a nearby mansion. Her as a maid, and me as a gardener. We get a fairly decent salary, and we both live in a large apartment near our workplace.

Meg tucked some strands of her shoulder-length, brown hair behind her ear, a sign I've come to know as irritation. "More like he's been talking to me. I was assigned to the basement today!" She was on the verge of shouting, but she knew how to control her voice. Her anger on the other hand... "Can you fucking believe it?! They want me, one of the least experienced maids, to go down to the hardly-used basement where a crazy loon is sciencing around!"

I finished buttoning my jeans and put on a blue hoodie. "...Done yet?"

"Almost." Meg answered as she looked up at the ceiling in thought. "You even know what he's doing in there?" I didn't need to answer, as she continued anyways. "Ranting about how this machine of his could make Pokemon learn moves that they should never know, even through TMs! Hell, he even said something along the lines of a Magikarp using Hyper Beam! Why do I have to get stuck with working in the room with a damn creep!?"

"...Done now?"

She immediately perked up with a smile. "Yeah!"

"Good. Grab your shoes and your purse."

Her smile faltered for a second. "Huh?"

I smirked. "We're going out for lunch."

"But it's 2:30, Dan. I ate, like, an hour ago."

"But I didn't."

"Then get lunch yourself then."

"But it's not as fun without you." I whined. I don't usually whine, but when I do, it's always to get a rise out of her.

Meg glared at me, trying her hardest not to give in. "I ain't gonna go out ta eat if I jus' ate, Dan! I don't wanna git fa-eep!" She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. Her Solaceon accent is so adorable, I don't know why she tries to get rid of it. After a few moments of this, she lowered her hand from her mouth with a sigh. "Fine, let me get my shoes."

I win. "Score's five to five now, Meg."

"I'll be the first to get to ten!"

"That'll happen when Spoink learn Fly!"

"I should encourage that crazy freak in the mansion basement, then!"

...Damn, I walked straight into that one.

Now, I bet you all are wondering when this life-altering event would happen. Well, just be patient and I'll get to it. Damn, you people need to learn patience. Oh, what's that? You ARE patient and I'm just saying all this assuming you're not? Well, excuuuuse me, princess. I'm getting there, I just wanted to introduce the one who would help me throughout this whole fucking ordeal.

Because we live closer to the mansion than the city, we usually have to walk for about ten minutes or so through wilderness before we get to the Saffron Shopping Disctrict. It was on the walk back from the place (carrying bags of clothes for Meg), when I saw the most peculiar creature. It was a fairly tall bird, reaching to about my shoulders. It had a perfectly round, green head with a long yellow beak and eyes that looked like they were painted on. Seriously. I don't think the thing ever blinked. It had two long, red feathers attached to the back of its head, and its white wings (with red and black stripes) was covering the rest of its body.

"Meg," I called out to her, as she didn't seem to notice me stopping and continued on ahead for a bit. "what the hell is this?" Hey, just because I wanted to be a trainer, doesn't mean I know every single damn creature.

The brunette walked back to me and looked at where I was now pointing. "Oh! That's a Xatu." Now Meg, on the other hand, is like a walking pokedex.

"Why is it staring at me like that?"

"They do that, Danny. They stare at the sun to see into the past and future."

"I'm not the sun."

"Oh, silly. It's not looking at you...I think." She shrugged. "Leave the poor thing alone and let's get back. I wanna tell the other maids what I got today. They will be SO jealous."

So, we went back to the apartment. I was still a bit creeped out at the thing. It didn't blink the whole time I saw it. Hell, I doubt it even twitched! Talk about unnerving.

It was nearing the time when me and Meg hop into bed for the night and watch TV until one of us falls asleep. It's unfortunately her turn to pick the show tonight. "What the hell do you see in these reality shows?" I asked when the show went to a commercial break.

She crossed her arms and glared at me. "I could ask the same with you and your shitty Pokemon battling shows."

Oh, now it is ON. "Hey, Pokemon battling is a sport! I don't see any of those actors doing what trainers do."

"It's a reality show!" She hissed. "As in: NOT ACTING!"

"Yeah right." I scoffed. "People being filmed on how they go day by day living with a fucking Vigoroth. No sane person would do that. Therefor: Actors."

"Oh you are so full of i-EEK!"

"Holy shit!" Just outside the window next to the TV is a pair of glowing eyes staring into our room. We live on the third floor! I turned on the lights (the switch was conveniently next to my side of the bed) so the light would show us what the fuck was outside.

It was a Xatu. I bet my balls that it's the one from earlier. "What..." I was trying to calm my nerves, as the thing wasn't doing anything harmful. Just...Creepy. Meg, on the other hand, was on the verge of hyperventilating and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Humans, heed my warning!" A voice boomed out of nowhere. My fiancee squeaked in terror and started hugging me for comfort. Was...Was the Xatu talking to us? I think it's a psychic type, so I assume it can talk with its mind, or something. "I have foreseen the future, and you will play a vital role in its existence!" Oh...Great. "A being not from this world is eradicating humanity's future! By sundown tomorrow, you must get to the tallest point in Kanto, or life itself will be doomed!" The voice echoed for a few seconds, and the Xatu just suddenly vanished.

...WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?

A whimper at my side reminded me of the woman I'm going to marry, clinging onto me for dear life. I started massaging her neck, hopefully calming her down. "It's okay Meg. It's...It's okay." I could feel her muscles relaxing, but she didn't stop hugging me. Well, I can't complain about that.

She sniffed, hopefully getting over the shock of her lifetime. "Danny...What was that?"

"A promise to never eat three-day leftovers from Moomoo Queen again." I mumbled and pinched the bridge of my nose.

The next day Meg called in sick and we set out for Silph Co. I tried to convince her that it was some trainer's idea of a sick joke, but she didn't want to take any chances. "Besides," she chirped. "I needed a new watch anyways. Now we have a good excuse for you to buy me one!"

"Hold up there, me?!" I asked with a glare.

"Well duh." The brunette rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows that between the time of proposal and marriage, the man in the relationship must buy whatever the woman wants."

Heheh. "Then why don't you buy me stuff?"

Meg started cracking up. Wha'd I say? "You just called yourself a chick."

... "Dammit!"

After a promise to never mention that conversation again (in exchange for me buying the watch), we finally reached the Silph Co. building. A few years ago they did some renovations and added some more floors, and now it's even bigger than Mt. Silver. They also added in a department store, although it didn't even rival Celadon's. It was pretty good because it had a whole bunch of stuff that isn't sold anywhere else. Max Revives, anyone? We got the watch (40,000?! The woman's gonna run me dry!) and took the elevator to the roof. Usually the place was pretty packed, being a restaurant and all, but today it was as empty as a Slowpoke's skull.

Except for one table which had two figures sitting at it. A Xatu, and a man with purple hair, a purple-and-black magician's outfit, and a black mask with one eye covered with white fabric. And it was he who spoke up next. "Ah, welcome! Please, come sit down. It was you my Xatu summoned, yes?"

We moved to the table, but didn't sit down just yet. The freak's wearing a mask, how can I trust him!? Most mask-wearing freaks on TV end up being serial killers! "Yeah...and you are...?" I asked with suspicion evident in my voice.

The man smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh, that's right. How rude of me! My name is Will Noir, of the Kanto-Johto Elite Four. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT. ELITE FOUR. I RECOGNISE HIM NOW!!! I don't think Meg was as shocked as I was, because she just had a calm smile on her face as she sat down, forcing me to do so as well. "Hello Mr. Noir, I'm Meg Serph, and this is my fiance Danny Kinnas."

"Please," Will scoffed. "call me Will. I've never been one for formalities." Really? You kinda look like you are. "Now, come, sit down. I've ordered us some food. This place has some of the best food in all Ka-"

"Yeah, we know." I interrupted. "We come here on a monthly basis." The Elite Four member seemed startled at my interruption. Yes, I interrupted a celebrity. Fuck yeah.

Unfortunately, he seemed to have become even happier after he regained his composure. "That's great, then! That must mean you live close by. I was afraid you may have come from a far away place like Hoenn or somewhere. I would feel absolutely terrible if you had come from such a distance on short notice!"

I...Don't have a response for that, so all I did was open and close my mouth idioticly like a Magikarp out of water. So Meg talked for me. "Will, if I may get straight to the point-"

"Please, go right ahead."

"Thank you. As I was saying, what is this...life-threatening danger that your Xatu told us about?"

Will blinked in slight shock, then started laughing hysterically. after a minute of this, he was able to calm down enough to form a complete sentence without bursting into giggles. "I-I'm truly sorry, but the situation isn't even nearly that bad. Xatu just likes to be a drama queen-" Said Pokemon made a squawking noise. "King. Sorry."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Then...What is it you want?"

The purple-haired man laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Not a good sign for us. "Well, you see...I'm going on a week-long vacation starting in two days, and during that time a Pokemon League conference will be held at the Indigo Plateau. Because I'll be absent, I'll need someone there to take notes and all that."

"Sure thi-MMPH!" I quickly covered Meg's mouth with my hand, preventing her from agreeing. She is way too nice to people that aren't me. She glared at me, but stopped talking.

I gave Will a sideways glance. "I have two questions for you."

The man didn't even flinch. "Ask away!"

"One: Why can't you get one of your League buddies to help?"

He repeated his nervous laugh. "Well...It's a funny story, really." Oh, this should be fun. "Just last week, the League members gathered for a poker tournament."

"Poker."

"Yes, poker. Anyways, I shamefully admit I cheated my way through the thing. I really wanted the prize, you see. Anyways, it wasn't until the final match that Sabrina pointed this out, and now everyone kinda hates me."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "So you just don't want to face them again."

"Pretty much, yeah." The guy doesn't miss a beat, does he? "Anyways, you said you had another question?"

I think my gal can read my mind, because she said, "Yeah. Why US of all people?"

"Google Earth."

"Come again?" I asked.

He laughed nervously for the third time. "I just spun the globe thing on Google Earth and had Xatu pick out a place without me looking."

...You have got to be shitting me. "You're kidding."

"No, I am completely serious."

I quickly pulled in Meg close so I could whisper in her ear. "The guy's a loon, we're not doing this."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Are you crazy, woman!?" I whispered harshly.

Then she did it. She did the thing I hated (yet loved) most about her. The _look_. The one that gets me to do anything, because I can't say no to that face. You're a man, Dan. You can resist it. You can resist. You can...Resist...Aw hell. I turned back to look at Will, who had on a puzzled expression. "We'll do this. But," I interrupted as he was about to say something. "what's in it for us?"

Will brightened up considerably at this point. "Well, for one, you'll get to hang out with the most famous trainers in the world. Every. Single. One." Okay, I have to admit, that is a good reason. "Two, I'll see to it that you have lifetime passes to front row seats to the annual Pokemon League Tournament."

...Having a front row seat to those...Hell, you'd have to be Mr. Backlot in order to afford even half a seat! "We'll do it."

"Splendid!" The Psychic-type Elite cheered. "Now, just curious, what Pokemon do you have?"

Odd question, but Meg answered anyways. "None. I want a Growlithe or something as a pet, but..."

I continued, "I'm allergic to a lot of Pokemon. Thou has fur, thy shall sneeze."

My fiance was about to reply (undoubtebly something involving our possible future with children), when she noticed Will's troubled expression. "Something wrong, Will?"

Instead of answering her question, he asked, "Do you, perhaps, know anyone who does have Pokemon? Ones that could hold their own in a fight?"

"N-"

"Yes." I gave Meg a questioning look, and she sent me a knowing one. What is she thinking? "My sister lives here in the city. She's a pretty good battler. Why do you ask?"

"Bring her with you."

"WHA-"

"Okay." Now I gave her an irritated glare, but she just rolled her eyes. "Relax, Danny. I still don't see why you don't like her."

"She's a Gi-"

I was interrupted by waiters and waitresses placing food on the table. Great food. The most expensive this restaurant has! "Wonderful! Give my regards to the chef." Will told a server. "Now, enough with the plans. Let's eat, I'm famished!"

I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that front row seats to my favorite event may not be worth what we'll go through. Either that, or this amazing grilled Feebas doesn't agree with my stomach.

* * *

Well, how was it? Please review, as I would gladly like to know what you think. I read and respond to every review...At least until they start pouring in by the bucketloads, but I'm not setting my hopes that high.


	2. Riddle Me This

Damn, this chapter isn't as nearly long as the last one. Also, I apologise if you get lost with my way of writing. I just find it easier to write this way, is all. Also, spell-check is weird. Teleport isn't a word, apparently.

Hmm, yes. I hope you enjoy this, and please review. I get motivated by them.

* * *

After an exciting dinner (not), me and Meg left Will to go...Wait. "Where're we going again?" I asked my fiance, who was walking ahead of me.

"My sister's, remember?" She said while glancing back at me.

"Oh...Right." Meg's younger sister, Maxine. I don't like her, for reasons you'll soon find out. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Max lived in Saffron, so we didn't have to walk very far before we reach her her...Umm...House doesn't quite fit. "She still lives in this shit-shack?" I sighed.

Meg was about to say something to defend her sister, but she apparently couldn't think of anything and closed her mouth. "Yeah, she does."

Really, it was nestled on the borderline of the woods, and it was basically a large wooden house painted entirely black, with a few black candelabras sticking up from the roof. Through a window, I could see a few candles glowing with blue fire. Ghost fire is some creepy shit. I swear I could also hear a creepy laugh coming from somewhere inside, and it's not a laugh a human could do.

Giratinists fucking scare me.

Meg didn't have this problem, or it didn't seem like she did, because she walked up to the door and knocked without breaking a sweat. Yeah, it doesn't sound like much, but seriously! GIRA-FUCKING-TINIST!

A panel in the door opened, and someoneseyes glanced through the opening. "Meggie?!" The girl inside said, quickly unlocked the door, and opened it for us. Max was two years younger than my fiance, so that would make her nineteen. She had on a long, black dress that reached the ground with no sleeves and a purple corset which emphasized her cleavage (I'm trying not to stare, but I can't help it if the chick is TRYING to get someone in her pants!). Her short black hair was pulled into a short ponytail, and she had bangs covering her left eye. Speaking of which, her eyes are naturally blue, but she got black contacts so now she looks like she has giant pupils. Her black lipstick and eyeliner stood out on her almost-albino skin, as did her black nail-polish.

"OHMYGAWDMEGGIE!!!"

"OHMYGAWDMAXIE!!!"

Oh my gawd, my sanity.

After the "hello's" and "how are you's," we sat down in Max's living room (which was all dark colors and creepy decorations and symbols everywhere). "So," the Giratinist started the conversation off. "What brings ya here?" Unlike Meg, Max doesn't bother to hide her Solaceon accent. Also unlike my gal, it does not fit her, AT ALL.

"How'd you like to go on a trip?" Meg asked sweetly.

Max raised an eyebrow and took a sip of red liquid from her glass that she had gotten. Please be a liquid that's supposed to be consumed, like juice, or wine, or anything but blood. "Where to?"

"Indigo Plateau."

"Why?"

Okay, this was getting old. "Look, we're not here for twenty-questions, so here's the deal. Believe it or not, we were chosen at random by Will of the Elite Four to go in his place to the Plateau for some League meeting in two days, for a whole week. A whole week surrounded by the most famous trainers in the world! He warned us we should have some competent battling Pokemon with us, and Meg suggested you."

The black-haired girl shrugged nonchalantly. "Not interested."

Woo!

"How about lifetime front-row seats to the Pokemon League Tournament?" Meg offered. No! I don't want her to come!

"Nah. I'm fine with what I got, thank ya."

Whew. Wait, what? Meg, why are you whispering in her ear? "What're you telling her?"

She ignored me and finished saying...Whatever she said. Max seemed to roll over what she was told in her head for a bit before nodding. "Alright, I'll come with ya."

I decided to ask again. "What did you tell her?"

Meg waved off my concern. "Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about."

"That makes me worry more."

"Stop whinin' ya big Bonsly!" The Giratinist scolded me. She turned back to her sister and spoke in a nicer tone. The tone she never uses with me. "Now, ya said it starts in two days, right?" We both nodded. "'Kay. Y'all come back in that time, and we'll go then."

"Hold up there, lady." I held up my hand to make sure they listened...Well it makes sense in my head. "You're able to get us to the Plateau, which is halfway across the region, on the day we're supposed to be there?"

Max rolled her eyes. Or eye. It's hard to tell when I can only see one. "S'called Teleport, ya idjit."

"Idjit?"

"Anywho, relax fer the next couple'a days an' then we'll go."

"What's an idjit?"

"Thank you SO much, sis!"

"Can someone tell me what an idjit is?"

"It ain't a problem. I'm gettin' kinda bored anyways."

I give up. I let the two catch up with each other's lives, and we finally set out an hour or two later. I tried asking Meg what an idjit is, but she told me not to worry again. Max may be the Giratinist, but Meg is the most sadistic one of them I swear. Mentally sadistic, anyways.

So, two days passed, and we were now standing next to Max outside her crap-shack. "Y'all ready?"

"No." I answered. "My back is killing me." I have to carry all three bags of luggage for our group. Meg likes to practically stuff her whole closet in her bag, and I don't even want to know what's in the crazy lady's.

"Too bad. Yes Max, we're ready."

"A'right, c'mon out Kadabra!"

Because I had a tower of luggage in my face, all I could see was a flash of light. "Hey. Hey what's that? Meg. What-"

"Oh shut up, Danny!" Meg snapped. "Just stay calm, and don't ask questions. Things'll be easier that way." I grumbled in response, but didn't say anything. I feel whipped.

"Okay, Kadabra. 'Port us ta the Indigo Plateau." The Giratinist ordered the whatever-it-was.

I blinked, felt like I threw up then un-vomited, and the next thing I know I'm lying flat on my face on a brick road. "Ow! Fuck, what the hell was that?!" My question was ignored, so I stood up, got over my nausea, and looked around. We were standing in front of an incredibly large red building with a green-tinted dome on the top. Above the large, blue, steel double doors was a sign that said, "Pokemon League" with a pokeball symbol between the words.

The girls collected their bags from the ground (must've dropped them. Oops) and walked up to the doors. I followed suit, but they stopped. "Hey, why'd y-" I shut up, remembering what Meg told me just a minute ago.

My fiance turned to me and scratched her head, keeping her eyes on the door. "Well, the door's locked. So we knocked, and we hope someone will open the doors soo-"

"Why hello there!" The three of us made sounds of surprise at the voice, which was coming from a speaker-box that wasn't next to the door a second ago. "You may enter the Indigo Plateau," Hooray! "but ONLY if you can answer this riddle!" Fuck. "What is black and white and red all ov-"

"A newspaper." I answered with confidence. That riddle is so old, my great-grandparents probably knew it.

"Wrong!"

"What?!"

"It's a Giratina!" The voice replied with obvious smugness. That fucker is so going down when I see him. "Now, I'll let you try one more t-"

"Blaine! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Shouted a woman's voice from the speaker. "That thing is only to be used during war times, not for your stupid games!"

"But Clair, I-"

"No buts! Get your ass back to the meeting room, PRONTO!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Shuffling noises were heard from the box, and the woman named Clair (I'm pretty sure she's THE Clair, as in the strongest Gym Leader in Johto) spoke. "Yeah, sorry about that. Blaine's been getting a bit bored lately, so he tends to take his boredom out on unsuspecting innocents."

Max shrugged indifferently, remembered she was talking through a speaker, then said, "S'a'right. Ain't no harm's done to no one."

I'm pretty sure the grammar-senses of English teachers around the world just went crazy.

Clair spoke from the box again. "...We don't have anyone from Solaceon in the League. Who are you?"

Deciding to take initiative (for once), I started to explain. "Well, Will sent us in his place because he...Umm..."

"He's scared shitless by us because he was caught cheating?" The dragon trainer offered.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, you can come in."

Meg narrowed her eyes. "That's it? One short explanation and we're let in? What if we were serial killers or something?"

"Because Will is the only one cowardly enough to send three people in his place for something as tiny as cheating at a card game. And only League representatives and their associates know about our games."

"Oh."

"Come on in, you're kinda early actually."

I was about to ask what she meant by that, but the box lowered into the ground, where I guess it came from. The doors opened automatically (awesome) and we walked into the building.

What I didn't expect was getting hit by a speeding Miltank using Rollout. The last words before I passed out from the pain was, "OHMYGAWDMILTANK!!! SO CUUUUTE!!!" Thanks Meg. Thanks a whole fucking lot.


End file.
